


BY DESIGN™

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Feminization, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post Mpreg, Power Bottom, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sassy, Sibling Love, Top Hannibal Lecter, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Here is the Lecter Family; seemingly perfect and beautiful. With their secluded home and happy family. At least, until Jack Crawford shows up.Now, the family is in danger. And the Alpha has been hiding a secret from the family. However, it's not all what it seems.Not all his design.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Jack Crawford & Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261715
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Glossary

Alpha ~ the apex predator. When serving an Omega in heat, they go into their 'Rut' stage and breed their Omegas. They are the protectors of their pack and mate. In society, Alphas are typically domineering and stubborn. They are, of course, larger than Betas and Omegas. There are both male and female Alphas. They present at 10 to 13 years. All Alphas are dominant in some way and they can imprint or bond with an Omega soon after meeting.

Knot- An Alpha's knot is a bulbous swell of sperm and it ties with the Omega for the purpose of Breeding. Traditional Alphas court an Omega for the chance to breed and mate. Alphas are possessive and highly dangerous.

Beta ~ a common rank. Normal and middle ranks. They aren't affected by rut or heat hormones. Although have better smell than Alphas. Betas are normal and immune to any Alpha and Omega pheromones. Pups show signs of being Alpha, Omega and Beta from young ages.

Omega ~ naturally submissive and very beautiful. They are breeders, so they will bare the ability to have young, male or female. However, they are only fertile for a period of time. They can trigger a PreHeat which is caused by an Alpha's Rut. Most breeders bare wider hips and are shorter in stature. Everyone has scent glands on their neck and wrist. Omegas were known as the mothers and the caretakers, but are now advisors, leaders and more. Female Omegas were far more popular due to religion.

Male Omegas were few in numbers and mostly ridiculed for their secondary gender. Female Omegas are much more respected and have a higher pregnancy rate of a 65% chance when out of a heat and in heat, it is 100%. A male omega has a 25% chance while in heat and out of heat, it is a 15% chance. Which is why they are so downgraded. Omegas present at 10 to 13 years. Omegas will not produce young under stress and can go into a mock heat if they bond. Pregnancy works quite similar for both male and female genders. 

The Male Omega, however, still has its penis. It is, of course, useless for impregnation, as they are sterile. However, it is also a stimulant, meaning that it carries 4000 nerves in it and the other 4000 is in their anus, the prostate to be exact. Omegas have their heat, once not on suppressants, every month. In the anus, for male omegas, there are two separate channels, one leads to the womb and the other, well you could guess. That passage to the womb is blocked by the prostate and during a heat, it is opened by 50%. All Omega pregnancies last 9 months. Male Omegas show later than female Omegas and their scent changes like female Omegas.

The Rut~ a primal period of time where an Alpha experiences the need to scent and breed his or her Omega. Ruts only occur when the Alpha's more primal side decides that it is safe and the best time to breed his mate. This can sometimes be dangerous to other alphas and even previous alpha or beta children. The omega and omega young are safe. This can also trigger an Omega's Pre- Heat.

Heat~ A term used to signify a time in a Submissive's (Omega's) life where she or he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a female or male omega is serviced during their heat, the dominant will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate the omega. A preheat is not precisely a heat for an omega to be bred, it just makes the Ruts easier for the Omegas. Bonding between Alpha and Omega can happen quickly, however, the connection between the hosts will take time to forge.

Have any questions, feel free to ask. Byesss!


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unorthodox, hidden Omega profiler Will Graham, is enlisted by the FBI’s Jack Crawford to catch the Minnesota Shrike, a serial killer who targets young women. When answers prove elusive, they ask noted psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter to consult on both the case and the mental strain it is causing Will. Unaware of their Mating and relationship.

Police sirens blaring outside, there's officers walking about the crime scene and blood splattered on the wall. A pool of blood sits at a door, cold now that it was outside of the body it was meant tot give life to. Mr. Marlow is being bagged up and taken away, but agents still snap photos at the wife's body. Will stands amidst the bustling of people, avoiding eye contact and trying to ignore the scent of Alpha rising in the room. Mrs. Marlow is an Omega, so the many officers and forensic officers, can't help their nature. It's against them to harm an omega, much less stand the scent of their blood and previous fear.

A few of them give Will odd looks, but go along. They're probably trying to figure out who he was. As he wasn't FBI, nor was he forensic or an officer. He was just a Professor and one with a curse that he did his best to use for good. His unique ability and experience in the field did grant him access to crimes scenes, especially after he had solved the last few before this. It wasn't something he did often, only because his Mate didn't approve of how much it damaged Will's mental health. If Hannibal knew he was even here, Will would never hear the end of it.

Not only was he taking a risk with him health, but also his gender identity. Only very few people in his career knew he was an Omega, including his Mate. And Will liked it that way. Not only were most Alphas controlling and bigoted, but many were dangerous. Although Will would say he could more than protect himself, Hannibal wouldn't have it. He was still an Omega and many Alphas believed that Omegas were nothing more than something to hang on their arms and fill with children. The few that worked, wore heavy Beta suppressants. Especially Male Omegas like him. He was considered a rarity in the Omega community as there was mostly female Omegas. Approximately 2% of the Omega population, we're Male.

He did have it slightly better than most, as he was able to further his education and hide his gender throughout his training to become an Officer. Unfortunately, his instincts still failed him and he wasn't able to properly do his job. While many female Omegas spent their lives mated off before they turned twenty and pregnant the next month. He was lucky and no matter his curse, he'd do what he could in his life to help others. It was why he wanted to become a Cop, and although he was now just a Teacher, it still filled a hole in his life and gave him a sense of peace. He used a lot of his curse for work and maintained his health, at his Mate's request.

The Omega sighed, he hoped that Hannibal didn't find out about this. As much as he loved the Alpha, it was frustrating to have him hovering over Will every time he used his empathy. He was far from a tea cup. Will's eyes fluttered shut and the loud noises surrounding him ceased to exist. The flashing of polices cars outside became dull and all that he heard was the slow beat of his own heart. Then, time slowed and the beating picked up pace. The golden pendulum swings and time reverses.

* * *

"Everyone has thought about killing someone," Will blinks back to the present, sensing a new presence. An Alpha. He glances around the class room and then fumbles with the remote before continuing, "One way or another, be it your own hand or the hand of God." He presses the button and the picture changes to the Omega Marlow, her pale blue skin and the dried blood around her neck, splattered around her face. Many of the Alpha students flush and look away, their scents sour. "Now think about killing Mrs. Marlow. Why did she deserve this? Tell me your design." He pauses and closes down his laptop, "Tell me who you are."

The students all rise and began packing up their supplies, leaving quietly and orderly to their next room and lecture. The Alpha that was waiting finally made his way over, Will sighs and fumbles with his glasses. It's an expensive pair, which was totally unnecessary, but Hannibal would say otherwise. The man that approached him he recognized and held in a scowl. Jack Crawford was taller than Will, as most Alphas were. Definitely stronger too and looked as though he'd seen a lot of terrible shit in his life. He stood right in front of Will, imposing, meaning he was here to stay and get what he wanted. Will thanked the Gods for his Beta suppressants, he was sure that Jack Crawford was one of those Alphas that didn't understand sensitivity.

"Mr. Graham. Special Agent Jack Crawford." Jack puts out his hand in greeting, trying to meet Will's eyes. "I head the Behavioral Science Unit."

Will shakes the man's hands and nods while sliding folders into his laptop bag, already feeling twitchy. "We've met."

Jack smiles and wags a finger around, "Yes. We had a disagreement when we opened up the museum."

The Omega glances up and smooths a hand over the laptop case, "I disagreed with what you named it."

"The, uh, Evil Minds Research Museum." He replies.

"It's a little hammy, Jack." Like something out of a comic book, as if killers and psychopaths were Villains in a story.

Jack clicks through the slideshow, looking over the case Will recently solved. "I see you've hitched your horse to a teaching post," He looks down at the Omega, "And I also understand it's difficult for you to be social."

Will shakes his head and his glasses just slides down again as his curls bounce, "Well, I'm just talking at them. I'm not listening to them. It's not social."

Jack nods as if in understanding, "I see. May I ask, here do you fall on the spectrum?"

He held in a sigh, he didn't want to talk about this. Why did _he_ want to talk about this? Will answered reluctantly, preparing to leave, "My horse is hitched to a post that is closer to Asperger's and autistics than narcissists and sociopaths."

Jack Crawford doesn't follow him, but continues to inquire, "But you can empathize with narcissists - and sociopaths."

He paused, "I can empathize with anybody. It's less to do with a personality disorder than an active imagination." Will swallows and tilts his chin up, it's not a submissive gesture, more of an uncomfortable one. Jack didn't seem to notice and leaned more into Will's space.

"Um, can I borrow your imagination?"

Will and Jack Crawford walk together. The Omega keeping up with the Alphas brisk steps. He knows that what he was doing here wouldn't be wise but he couldn't stop the urge to help. As much as Will was weird and used to seeing death or even the darker sides to certain people, he couldn't just stand by while people were dying. He'd do what he could and if that meant putting up with this Alpha for now, he could stand it.

"Eight girls abducted from eight different Minnesota campuses," Jack says as they walk, "All in the last eight months."

Will frowns at this, he's familiar with this case, hearing about it from fellow coworkers and even in a few articles. A killer that abducts girls of the same look and the authorities were way pit of their debt with solving it. "I thought there were seven."

"There were."

Will let's out a breath, "When did you tag the eighth?"

They bend the corner, "About three minutes before I walked into your lecture hall."

"You're calling them abductions because you don't have any bodies?" He asks, although he knows enough from gossip and media to make an assumption.

"No bodies, no parts of bodies, nothing that comes out of bodies. Nothing."

"Then those girls weren't taken from where you think they were taken."

"Then where were they taken from?" Jack asks.

Will tilts his head as if in thought, "I don't know. Someplace else."

Inside of Jack's office, it's large with simplistic furnishings and a wall of pictures and strings, connecting different places of disappearances and any place they may have been abducted.

"All of them abducted on a Friday so they wouldn't have to be reported missing until Monday." Jack says, stepping around his desk, "Now, however he's covering his tracks, he needs a weekend to do it."

Will looks over the wall and flinches. Gods, all these girls. They look like his Abby.

"Number eight?"

The Alpha flicks a picture on the wall, "Elise Nichols. St. Cloud State on the Mississippi. Disappeared on Friday. Was supposed to house sit for her parents over the weekend, feed the cat. She never made it home."

The Omega sighs, "Yeah, no doubt one through seven are dead, don't you think?" He barely glances up at Jack, "He's not keeping them around. He got himself a new one."

Jack seems to process that for a second, a flicker of emotions flashing on his face before he seemed to hide them and said, "So we focus on Elise Nichols."

Will runs his hands through his curls and against his nape. Almost relaxing at the pressure. "They're all very, um Mall of America. That's a lot of wind-chafed skin."

The big man nods stiffly, "Same hair colour, same eye colour. Roughly the same age. Same height, same weight. So what is it about all of these girls?"

Will thinks, these girls really did look like his daughter. All within similar age range and pale skin. He'd make sure to call Abby afterwards, he'd feel better just hearing her voice and knowing that she was well. He knew she was safe, as she went to school and came home in her car with her best friend Marissa and Reuben would look after her as much as he would never admit it.

What was so significant about this look?

"It's not about all of these girls." Will finally said after a few minutes, "It's just about one of them. He's like Willy Wonka. Every girl he takes is a candy bar, and hidden in amongst all of those candy bars is the one true intended victim," What is your design? "Which, if we follow through on our metaphor, is your golden ticket."

"So, is he warming up for his golden ticket, or just reliving whatever it is he did to her?"

Will shakes his curls again, "The golden ticket wouldn't be the first taken, and she wouldn't be the last. He would, um, hide how special she was. I mean, I would. Wouldn't you?" Will looks down again, "He, he has a daughter-" He gasps and his head snaps up, "She's leaving home and- and he can't stand it. She's roughly the same height and same hair. That's your golden ticket."

Jack looks a little in awe before he goes on, "I want you to get closer to this."

Will fumbles around, "No. You have Heimlich at Harvard and Bloom at Georgetown. They do the same thing I do."

Jack gives him a harsh look, like he's trying to make Will stay by just staring him down, "That's not exactly true, is it? You have a very specific way of thinking about things."

Will frowns, "Has there been a lot of discussion about the, uh, specific way - I think?"

The Alpha spreads his arm about, "You make jumps you can't explain, Will."

"No, no. The evidence explains." Will almost hisses.

The Head of the Behavioral Unit raises his voice slightly, "Then help me find some evidence."

The Omega sighed, he'd have to call Abby and tell her to pick up the twins.

"That may require me to be sociable."

* * *

The Nichols' home was now a crime scene. Agents and officers doing their best to work quickly and sufficiently. Will had done his best tonight, especially with the interruption that broke him prematurely out. He had a headache as he sat on the plane, heading home. Before he'd gotten out of Wolf Trap, he'd called Abby and told her to pick up the twins from the day care on her way he, as he would be working late. His daughter immediately picked up on him hiding something and called him out.

"What case are you helping with again, Mah?"

Will held in a flush, "It's nothing big. I'll be fine. I'll be home at 9 for the latest."

"You know how Dad gets when you don't take care of yourself? He's gonna be pissed."

"Your Father will live, I love you Abby, stay safe."

"I love you too, hey, what's going on, Mah?"

Will bites his lip, "You've seen it on the news recently, there's been another girl abducted." He pauses, "I just can't sit by when I know I could help Abby. Your Father will understand when I come home. I'll deal with him. Now, I gotta go hun." He watches as Jack makes his way over, "I love you. Byes."

"Bye mah, good luck!"

He'd travelled with Jack to the Nichols' house. The betas were a simple and happy family, now disrupted by the disappearance and probable loss of their younger child. He couldn't imagine what they were going through, but the thought of anything happening to his Abby or even his boys made something rise up in him. He'd never let anything harm his children, it didn't matter that he was an Omega, he'd raise hell for them.

As the Nichols' cried and spoke their best to Jack, he walked around their home and smiled when the cat rubbed against his leg. But it also made him realised quickly, that the cat was normal. Suddenly, the house was a scene and Will was in Elise Nichols' bedroom. Even though he was brought out too soon, he'd gotten that their killer was an Alpha, he felt guilty for Elise Nichols' death and risked tucking her back tot bed for some reason. As Will stood in the room with Jack, Agent Katz and two others, he looked down at Elise and wanted to cry out. He'd never want this for any parent.

As Will went back down stairs, he spotted the parents and for some reason had went over to them. Mrs Nichols smiled weakly, even though her eyes were red and tears streaming down her face. Mr Nichols looked so lost as he spoke on the phone, no doubt to his son. Will held in a whince, the brother had lost his sister. 

"I- I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr and Mrs Nichols." He sighed and slipped his hand into his back pocket and took out his wallet. In one of the folds, were a couple of photos. He took out one of his Abby and sat next to Mrs Nichols. "This is my Abby." He said softly, "She's seventeen now." The picture was taken by Abby as they were fishing, in what she called self mood. Her blue eyes sparkled and her hair had been longer before she cut it.

Mrs Nichols gasped, "Oh oh she's so pretty," And gave a sweet smile, her tears pausing. "I had a feeling you were a Mother too." She stares down at the picture.

Will looks away, "How'd you know?"

Mrs Nichols smiles, "A mother just knows." She pauses, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." Then smiles, as if hopeful, "Now I know, that you'd do what you can to catch this person."

Will takes a breath, "I promise you, he'll be brought to justice."

Mrs Nichols takes his hand gently, "Thank you."

* * *

Will is driving home in a grey Audi Q serie when he spots the dog running at the side of the road. The dog is slightly dirty and clearly mixed, although it was dark. Will drives slowly and greets the dog sweetly. He may have two other dogs and Ben's cat at home, but it wouldn't kill Hannibal if he added another. Will puts the car in emergency lights and parks it at the side of the road. He comes out and goes around to the truck. He opens it and then takes out the bag of dog treats beside the two cans of cat food and a leash, that he always took with him in his car. As well as emergency suppressants and a small first aid kit. He was the Omega of an Alpha Doctor, sue him.

"Hey. Hey. Come on." Will coos at the dog, throwing treats for him, "Come on. Hey. "

The dog slowly warms up, but it was clear that he didn't trust people, probably due to past abuse or neglect. Will smiles when the dog finally sits beside him and let's him leash him up. "Hey, come here. Good boy, I'm gonna call you Winston."

Winston hops into the back seat and sits patiently. The drive back home feels a lot better and his headache is gone. Will's home wasn't too far off from civilization, but far enough. With lots of open space for the dogs and parkinh space for whenever Hannibal wanted to throw one of his dinners. The house had dark stone accents with grey brick and dark roofing. It sat within 16000 square feet of land that was surrounded by thick forestry with a few neighbouring houses of similar sizes. It had six bedroom, eight and a half bathrooms and two floors.

The house was intimidating for newcomers. Will remembered when they bought the house almost twelve years ago. Well, technically, his Mate bought it and then signed it under Will's name, like a crazy person. He didn't know what he did to deserve his Alpha. However, that same Alpha would be waiting in the sitting room slash library, waiting for Will so he could lecture Will on his mental health, yet again. The Omega sighed and glanced at the time, it was almost ten. Shit. Will snatched up his bag as the car cut off and he slipped out. He opened the back door and took Winston by the leash as he hopped out.

Will walks up to the doors and goes to take out his key, when one of the dark oak doors swing open. His mate, normally prestine in his, well in everything he did, was in a dark blue robe and his silver blonde hair fell over his forehead. Will gave a sweet smile. Hannibal smelled of something wild, like the freshness of the lake or the fall of leaves. He stood a few inches over six feet and his amber eyes burned into Will. Oh boy, here we go. Hannibal lets Will in, not before glaring at the new dog at his heels.

"William,"

The Omega whinced, Hannibal was using full name, ugh he was in for it.

"Where were you? Are you alright?" Hannibal crowds his space, but Will allows it. He knows that Hannibal is just trying to scent him for anything wrong. The Omega tilts his chin up and sighs when his Mate runs his nose along his neck, as his hands trail up to Will's waist.

"I was asked by Jack Crawford to assist with the disappearance of the girls."

Hannibal pauses and lets out a breath against Will's skin, making him shiver. Then he straightened his back, "William, you think I don't know what you've been doing-"

Will groaned and stepped away from his mate, just as two other dogs peep their heads into the room, then come bustling towards Winston. Thunder, a husky German Shepherd mix sniffs at Winston's tail while Rayne, a female doberman with a sleek black and rust coat, boops him on the nose. Will smiles at that, he knew the dogs would welcome Winston. He whistles to them as he walks out of their foyer and up the staircase. Hannibal is right behind him, obviously not willing to drop it.

"Are so willing to risk your health for this, Will?"

"Hannibal, I'm fine," Will says over his shoulder.

"You're definition of 'fine' is questionable, William." The Alpha sasses behind him. "Do you intend to let your mental health deteriorate for this cause Will? Until there are days of you not willing to simply wake up or live?"

Will stops on top the stairs and spins around at Hannibal, "No, god, no. You see, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you what I was doing."

"Why, because I react like a caring person and want you to take care of yourself-"

"Because you treat me as if I'm fragile, Hannibal." Will snapped, but kept his voice down. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and my empathy, I've been doing it for over twenty years before you came along-"

"Which was poorly done-" He countered back.

"But I survived-"

Hannibal lets out what sounds like a growl, "There's no survival here, William. There's your family that needs you."

The Omega meets Hannibal's amber eyes and sighs. "I know you're just worried, but I promise you, after this. I'll stop for a bit. Start back with only doing a few cases a year. How's that?"

Hannibal narrows his eyes, his shoulders tense and his scent pushing off distress. Will slide up against him, curling his arms over the Alpha's shoulder and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. The Omega rubs his cheek again his mate's chin, scenting him. Hannibal rumbles against him and Will purrs, carding his hands through that soft, silver blonde hair.

"I can live with that." The Alpha finally lets out lowly. "Did you have any headaches? Any nausea and sweatiness?"

"The only headache I have right now, is you." He pecked a kiss at Hannibal again and continued down the hallway.

There were three rooms on the second level, their bedroom, the twin's bedroom and Hannibal's home office. The first door Will stopped by were the boys' room and he quietly opened the door. The light from the hallway, illuminating the room slightly. The boys' bedroom was a navy blue and quite large. There were, however, two small beds across from a wall that had forest trees painted on it. Over the two small beds, were framed capital letters, L and H. There was a single window in the room, grand, but locked always to avoid anything happening. A morse green dresser seperated the beds with matching moon lamps and four framed pictures above it. Snuggled up in morse green blankets that had Navy blue and black arrows and hugging grey pillows or little grey dogs, were his boys, Hans and Liam.

Hans and Liam were both five and were twins. Six years ago, when Will had gotten tired of denying his Heats for over a decade after he'd have Rueben and Abigail, he finally decided to have pups again. It was surprising for him, as he had only been working at the Academy for about a year and didn't want anymore children, at least he has thought so. But he'd gotten the urge. When he was younger, he'd told himself he'd never need an Alpha nor would he have have children. Not only was he afraid of Alphas, but he was afraid of passing down his empathy.

When he was only twenty however, and hiding his gender to attend University, he'd dated Betas, but none of those relationships worked out. It wasn't until he'd met Hannibal, that he'd began to witness his true potential. Not only was he able to be himself with the Alpha, but he finished University. And though he'd mated at after only two years of courting, he'd never once regretted it. He was pregnant not even a month after their honeymoon and though they didn't plan this pregnancy, Will and Hannibal worked it out. Hannibal proved and continues to be an attentive and supportive mate. He'd given Will not only four children, two sets of twins, but also respect and understanding.

They've been mated for almost twenty years. However, they'd only been married for ten years, as Hannibal wanted to renew their vows. It was such a romantic guesture and one of Will's most beloved memories. After having Rueben and Abigail, his first children and also twins, he had began to love Parenthood. Hannibal was a patient and strong Father, teaching them as they grew up and giving them all the things he didn't have. When Will asked if they could try for another pup, Hannibal was more than eager. It was probably his Alpha instincts, but he promptly flipped the Omega over and mounted him. He had the boys the next January. Abby and Ben were already thirteen and such bright, caring kids, so they weren't reluctant to help around once the twins got older.

Will slide into the room and stopped by each of the boy's bed, heading to Liam's first. Liam Chriztoph Lector, was smaller of the boys, with bright blond curls and blue eyes. He wore long, PJ pants and a matching blue top. He hugged the sheet to his cheek as Will leaned over the bed and kissed his cheek. "Good night my _saulėkaita_ , " He continues to Hans' bedside. Hannibal Sasha Lector III or Hans, was taller than his twin, with the same blue eyes, but mahogany curls. He snuggled a little stuffed wolf as Will kissed his cheek saying, "Good night, my _mėnesiena_."

Then he headed into the master bedroom. Their room was the largest bedroom, with closests for both Omega and Alpha and a stunning bathroom. When Will went through his Heats, he'd love soaking in the tub. Their room had a balcony, which Will loved as well, it was dark, almost a black looking paint, with a regal pattern above their heads. Rectangular lights at each corner of the ceiling with a simple iron rod chandelier at the center. Tall, grey framed mirrors, over six feet were at both sides of their bed, behind black bedside tables. The bed itself could probably fit five adults comfortably and was covered in this ash grey dovet. The bed head was a black, soft material that had a few pillows propped up.

An elongated, grey otterman sat at the foot of the bed. And a soft mat, patterned with grey and white covered under the bed past the otterman. The floors where a pale grey, oak tiles. Two separate doors, which led to the bathroom and Hannibal's closet. The bathroom had the similar floor tiles, but was painted a shade lighter, with even brighter lighting. There were three vanities, tiled with stone grey and light up. Another minimalistic chandelier dangling from the ceiling. The shower had clear, sliding doors and a built in tub and sitting. There was a window adjacent to the vanity. Showing out to the tall trees.

Now Hannibal's closet was nearly twice as big as his, but Will didn't have as much clothes as him either way. The Alpha's closet was a grey with bronze and brown accents and bright lights. A framed mirror and oval shaped lighting. Will's closet was found by walking up to the wall opposite to their bed and push into the second to last panel. It would reveal the Omega closet. Will's closet was similar to his Mate's, just simple colour changes. The boards were grey blue and a soft grey carpet covered the floor. There was a soft otterman at the center of the room, directly in front of a mirror.

By the time he'd cleaned up, Hannibal had returned with a tray of food. The Omega sits down at their bed.

"You didn't have to bring up the food, Hannibal."

"Knowing you, you probably didn't have anything other than coffee for the day. So please, let me feed you."

Will give a yawn, and stretches, "Hmm, I could eat." He looks at Hannibal, "Thank you, Alpha."

* * *

"Graham likes you. Doesn't think you'll run any mind games on him."

Jack Crawford looks down to the Omega Alana Bloom. She was a small woman and the only other female Omega he knew other than his Bella. She was almost has strong as her, but not nearly as beautiful. Alana Bloom did have some striking qualities, like her bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair. She stood at five foot nine in heels and carried herself with a rare confidence seen in Omegas. It was why he liked to work with her but it was also why he couldn't appeal to her a lot as well.

From as long as he'd known Alana, she'd spoken about Will Graham only twice and he'd known her for almost three years. He knew that she was somewhat close with the twitchy Beta and assumed that their was some chemistry between them. On a friendship level to be more accurate, after all, Will was married. When she had talked about Graham, it was with respect to his career and a sort of curiosity towards his empathy. Empathy like Will Graham's was rare and a strong gift, but it had it's limits and cons. So he needed to be sure that there was some way to cover the awkward Beta whenever he reconstructed too much.

"I don't." Alana says smoothly as they walked across the campus, "I'm as honest with him as I'd be with a patient."

"You've been observing him while you've been guest lecturing here at the academy, yes?"

Alana paused, "I've never been in a room alone with Will."

Jack tilts his head down, "Why not?"

"Because I want to be his friend, and I am." She continues walking, "I've known Will before we met because of work. And when I did, we started off on, what you would call, rocky terms. It took a while to gain his trust and his friendship Jack. I value both of it."

"Ah, it seems a shame not to take advantage, academically speaking."

Alana sighs, "You already asked me to do a study on him, Jack. I said no. And anything scholarly on Will Graham would have to be published posthumously."

"So don't want to ruin your friendship with him?"

She stops and meets his eyes, so unlike many Omegas, "Normally I wouldn't even broach this, but what do you think one of Will's strongest drives is?"

Jack stops in front of her, "Fear.  
Will Graham deals with huge amounts of fear. It comes with his imagination."

Alana shakes her head slightly and the waves bounce, "It's the price of imagination."

"Alana, I wouldn't put him out there if I didn't think I could cover him." He paused at her sharp look. "All right, if I didn't think I could cover him 80%."

"I wouldn't put him out there at all Jack, not to mention what his mate would think. He values Will's health, ten times more than I do and-"

"Wait, you said mate, I thought he was just married? He's a Beta."

Alana blinks, "Oh no, Jack. I thought he'd told you." She sighs and shifts around uncomfortably. "Will's an Omega. He takes Beta suppressants, like most Omegas and he has a family, Jack. The only reason he's doing this is because he's too nice. He'll want to help."

Jack let's that sink in. He didn't know this, how did he not know this. When he reviewed William Graham, he did note the martial status, but he assumed it was to another Beta. As that was mostly the case. How did this get past the system? But that would explain why Will couldn't be a Cop and the twitchy tendencies. He'd guessed, from previously meeting the man, that that was just who he was. However, when he first met Will, he'd been, different. In a good way, his hair combed neatly and a smooth suit that looked way too expensive for just him to afford.

Jack held in a sigh. If Will was Mated, then Jack would most likely have to deal with some backward thinking, asshole of an Alpha to allow Will to continue working with him. By the price of Will's glasses and the suit he wore at ether museum, the Omega's Mate was probably someone making twice Jack's pay grade.

He frowned, but Will worked in the Academy and he had been in law enforcement, was the Mating recently? Did the Alpha allow Will to continue his education and work? Most Alphas let their Omegas have hobbies, but there we're still few in the work place. Maybe he was reasonable, Jack would be able to work with that.

But then Alana had mentioned a Family. Did Will have children, was Jack really going to drag a Mother into this? But Will was the best at what he did and be couldn't risk more girls going missing.

"He's out there, Alana. I need him out there." He sighs, "Should he get too close, I need you to make sure he's not out there alone."

She thinks for a moment, "Promise me something, Jack. Don't let him get too close."

"He won't ... get too close."

They walked quietly for a moment, "I'm not working with Will. That will completely destroy his trust of me and he'd never work with anyone else. He's too stubborn and you need someone that has experience."

Jack nods, "You have someone in mind?"

"Hannibal Lector. He was a mentor of mine and a great friend. He's how I met Will."

Jack asks the question, "Really, how?"

"They're Mates, Jack." She smiled and walked on, as Jack froze.

* * *

When Jack pulled up at the intimidating building for Dr Lector's office, he thought about what Alana had informed him and told Zeller to send him everything he had on Will and Lector. Will's Alpha was a well renowned surgeon, over a decade's experience and over twenty years knowledge. There were a few pictures of him from his medical history. Dr. Hannibal Lector looked foreign with what he assumed was blonde hair and light eyes. But even through such a plain picture, he felt that intense stare. Hannibal was nine years older than Will but whatever his genes where, he seemed to look well for his age.

Jack went through more information on his private like and held in a sigh. Damn it, Will and him had children. He'd known it was a possibility but, he'd hoped it was at least some teens that could handle their Mother working. However, there were twin boys, nearing the ages six. And there where twin brother and sister teens, at seventeen. Jack rubbed his face. Will never complained when Jack asked him to come with him to the Nichols' house and had left early back to Baltimore. It was no wonder, he had pups to home to and tuck in. Jack Crawford steeled himself, those girls had family too.

Jack slide out of his vehicle and made it into the building. And just in time too, as a short pudgy beta and Dr. Lector came out of what looked like a grand office. Jack put out his hand for the blonde man and immediately got hit with strong Alpha pheromones with a hint of Will's cologne. Jack quickly took in Hannibal, he was an inch taller than Jack, only slightly smaller in size and with prominent cheekbones. His light eyes were an amber colour and his hair, a silvery blonde that was swept neatly. He oozed a certain air of regality and Alphaness.

"Dr. Lecter. I'm, uh, Special Ag-"

The Doctor cut him off, his voice a smooth purr and thickly accented, "I hate to be discourteous, but this is a private exit for my patients."

Jack paused and chuckled a little nervously, "Oh, Dr. Lecter. Sorry. Um, I'm, uh, Special Agent Jack Crawford, FBI. May I come in?"

Amber eyes stared the badge that Jack had produced, "You may wait in the waiting room." He turnes to the patient that was stuck in stupor between them, "Franklyn, I'll see you next week."

Franklyn nodded and went to leave.

The Doctor looks at Jack straight in the eye and gestures to the Beta, "Unless, of course, this is about him."

Jack shakes his head, "No, this is all about you."

Franklyn leaves stiffly and Jack watches him go. Hannibal excuses himself, as he'd have another patient. It takes another hour before Hannibal opens the door and greets him.

"Please, come in. So, may I ask how this is all about me?" The Doctor asks as he closes the door after Jack.

"You can ask, but I may have to ask you a few questions first." Jack teases as he looks around the beautiful room. There's shelves of books and a mahogany desk with a leather seat. The room is two stories and equipped with long draps. "You expecting another patient?"

Hannibal shakes his head gently, "We're all alone."

He's dressed in an expensive suit, the colour, he realised was of Will's eyes. Jack surveyed the room again. "Oh, good. No secretary?"

Hannibal stepped up, a small closed smile and they cruised for a bit, "Was predispositioned to romantic whims. Followed her heart to the United Kingdom. Sad to see her go."

Jack chuckles at the thought, then noticed the drawings on a seperate desk, "Wow. Are these yours, Doctor?"

Doctor Lector nods and points to a stunning stetch. "Among the first. My boarding school in Paris when I was a boy."

Jack gaps, "The amount of detail is incredible."

"I learned very early a scalpel cuts better points than a pencil sharpener." Dr. Lector states as he shaves a pencil with a scalpel.

Jack nods and walks around, "Well, now I understand why your drawings earned you an internship at Johns Hopkins."

  
The Doctor looks over at him, "I'm beginning to suspect you're investigating me, Agent Crawford."

Jack chuckles again, "No, no. No, you were referred to me by Alana Bloom, in the psychology department, Georgetown."

Jack almost relaxes when the Doctor seemed to smile, "Most psychology departments are filled with personality deficients. Dr. Bloom would be the exception."

Jack nods with a grin, "Yes, she would. Yes, she would. Well, she told me that you mentored her during her residency at Johns Hopkins."

The blonde Alpha stands near him now, "I learned as much from her as she did from me."

Jack continues, "Yes, but she also showed me, uh, your paper. 'Evolutionary' uh, 'Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusion'? Very interesting. Very interesting. Even for a layman."

Hannibal blinked and stared into Jack, "A layman?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah."

"So many learned fellows going about in the halls of Behavioral Science - at the FBI, and you consider yourself a layman."

Jack chuckles again, feeling a lot better, "I do when I'm in your company, doctor. Um, I need you to help me with a psychological profile."

Hannibal gestures for him to sit, the follows suit and crosses his legs. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I don't know if you know already, but Will Graham has worked with me."

Jack watches as an elegant eyebrow raises but nothing is said. He continues on, "Will Graham is your Omega, yes?"

Hannibal gives one of those side smiles, "He's my Mate, yes and he had informed me that he assisted you with the search of those missing girls' abductor."

"Yes yes, and he's given us a lot to go on. We'd be able to find our guy soon." Jack paused, "I didn't even know that Will was an Omega until Alana accidently informed me. Then she referred me to you because Will wouldn't work with her or anyone else for that matter. But, she says that although it's unprofessional for Mates to work together on this, you too have a strong connection and you'd be the only person that had experience with Will firsthand."

"You want me to supervise, William?"

"In short, yes."

"Well, he wouldn't be too pleased with that, Agent Crawford-"

"Please, it's Jack. And I heard it was the other way around."

Doctor Lector glanced down at his shiny shoes for a second, "Will's empathy is both a blessing and a curse. I've been there when he sunk deep into reconstruction and became a shell. I would never want him to experience that again. So he's promised to limit his use of empathy. He can assist on this case, but afterwards he'd have to take a break, Jack. He's already strained himself enough lately."  
  


Jack holds in his protest, but says, "That's could work. As long as you allow it and can supervise Will?"

Hannibal stands smoothly, "Will doesn't need my permission and, Jack, I'd be happy to ensure the mental security of my Mate."

* * *


End file.
